


The Final Chapter

by fandomgurl77



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: At Long Last, Caught in the Act, Clues, Death, Destruction, Embarrassment, F/M, First Time, Happy Ending, Home Alone, It's all over, Kissing, MWAHAHA!, Multi, Or Is It?, Pregnancy, Rebellion, Revenge, Sad, Tears, Telling Off, True Love, a bright future awaits, broken glass bottles aaahhh!, cryptic clues, earthquake, ew the floor's sticky, finally over, i can explain, the (second) final battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: This story is my answer to a lack of a third season. The Sorceress wants revenge for the defeat (and subsequent death) of her boyfriend, The Sorcerer, at ANY cost...Rated M for violence and mention of underage - ahem - "activities."
Relationships: Julian/OC, Randy Cunningham & Howard Weinerman, Randy Cunningham/Theresa Fowler
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

_It’s the end of Randy’s sophomore year at high school and the Sorcerer has just been defeated; however a new evil unseen for 800 years is rising up to seek revenge…_

‘Randy’, Howard said while the two friends were walking home, ‘I still can’t believe you finally defeated the Sorcerer!’

‘I know’, Randy said, ‘And it was all because we were sent to the Land of Shadows by Evil Cyborg Julian.’

‘Yes’, Howard said as they approached Randy’s house, which had a “For Sale” sign out the front, ‘We also saved the normal Julian from there.’

‘Well, Randy’, Howard said with tears forming in his eyes, ‘I suppose it’s time to say goodbye forever.’

The two of them fist-pumped a few times before Randy was carried away on a box-mover.

‘Goodbye!’ he sobbed.

‘I’ll miss you!’ Howard sobbed.

While boxes and furniture were being unloaded off the mover’s truck and wheeled into the new house, Randy asked his mother if he could go and tell Howard the good news.

‘Mum, I’ll just go next door and tell Howard that we are now neighbours’, he said.

‘Ok’, Claire said, ‘Don’t be too long though.’

Randy ran up to the door of the neighbouring house and knocked on it as hard as he could.

‘Who could that be’, Howard thought when he unbolted the door and opened it, only to find Randy on the other side blabbering like a chimpanzee.

‘Oh my Ninja!’ Howard said, ‘You’re not moving away?’

‘We live next door now!’ Randy said before they ran next door.

However, a weird man wearing a fedora was watching them from the opposite side of the road.

‘Your greatest battle is around the bend…’ he said before he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

In a cave in the Land of Shadows, the Sorceress suddenly woke up after hearing from the Rat that the Sorcerer was gone.

‘NINJA!!’ she screamed, ‘You **will** feel my full fury as revenge for killing my lover!!”

She created a portal at the cave’s entrance and walked through it where she went into hiding until the right time came.

‘Right’, Randy’s father, Yukio, said as he parked a dark brown station-wagon in the parking lot in front of the local supermarket, ‘Time to buy the groceries.’

‘Ok, dad’, Randy said when he stepped out and closed the door.

While they were walking towards the big front doors, a dark purple McCedes parked in one of the special “pay and display” spaces right outside the doors.

‘Good morning, Randall’, Julian said when he closed his door and walked over to one of the three ticket machines beside the trolley bay.

‘Dad’, Randy said, ‘Can I go over and talk to Julian for a minute?’

‘Sure’, Yukio said.

‘Julian!’ Randy said as he walked over, ‘How are you?’

‘I’m fine’, Julian said, ‘However, I’m now terrified of being alone for too long.’

‘Well, at least you’re not in that horrible place called the Land of Shadows anymore’, Randy said.

‘How do you know that I was trapped in the Land of Shadows?’ Julian asked.

‘Oh’, Randy said nervously, ‘M…my best friend, Howard, told me when you were both rescued b…by the N…Ninja yesterday.’

‘Yes, I want to thank him for that’, Julian said, ‘Also, rescuing me brought around my evil clone’s defeat.’

‘You’re very welcome’, Randy began before Julian gave him a confused expression, ‘Is what the Ninja would say if he was here, which of course, he isn’t.’

It was then that one of the ticket machines displayed something on its screen.

“Payment Due: $30.00”, it read.

‘Man, those parks are expensive to use for just one hour’, Randy said.

‘That’s because they’re the best ones for packing the car and driving away without having to reverse and turn around’, Julian said, ‘We use them whenever we can, especially in summer, because my father has a very tight schedule.’

‘What is his job?’ Randy asked.

‘He’s a professional magician known by the stage name “The Great Mysteriarti”’, Julian said, ‘He is hired to perform at children’s birthday parties, corporate events, weddings and also performs at the Town Hall sometimes during intermission.’

‘No wonder you love magic then!’ Randy said, ‘It’s in your blood.’

‘Anyway, I’ve got to take this ticket back to the car’, Julian said.

‘Ok’, Randy said, ‘See you later.’

Approximately forty-five minutes later, Randy and Yukio walked out of the supermarket with a trolley half-filled with items when they met Julian and his mother, Clara, who’s trolley was filled right up to the top.

‘Wow!’ Randy said, ‘How are you going to fit all that in there?’

‘The car has a large boot’, Julian said, ‘We’ve been able to fit a couple of tents and the wheelchair that I used after my leg operation in 2007 in it.’

‘I remember that wheelchair’, Randy said, ‘I used to push you around in elementary school.’

‘Yes’, Julian said, ‘Those were good times.’

It was then that the ground moved gently.

‘Ok then’, Randy said, ‘We better go and put everything in the car and get home before the ice-cream melts.’

‘Darn!’ Julian said as he facepalmed, ‘I **_knew_** that we had forgotten something!’

‘Oh well’, Clara said, ‘You have plenty of your favourite ice-cream in the freezer at home.’

‘But I saw a brand-new flavour in there’, Julian said, ‘It was called “Mega-Chunks” and it has chunks of chocolate in vanilla ice-cream.’

‘Hm…maybe we could get it next time’, Clara said.

‘Oh, all right then’, Julian said in a disappointed tone.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Randy!’ Howard said as he ran up to him at 10:00 the following morning, ‘It is just horrible!’

‘What is?’ Randy asked.

‘Read this and see for yourself’, Howard replied as he gave Randy the piece of paper he was holding.

“Dear Ninja/Randy,

I have kidnapped your girlfriend, Theresa Fowler and taken her underground. If you want to see her again, follow the clues I have left throughout the city.

Regards,

The Sorceress”, the note read.

‘Holy cheese!’ Randy said in a horrified voice, ‘Theresa’s been kidnapped…BY THE SORCERESS!!’

‘You better go and search for the first clue’, Howard said.

Suddenly, a piece of rusty steel flew past Randy and landed in a nearby bush.

‘What was that?’ he thought as he walked over to investigate and discovered that it had a cryptic message engraved on one side.

“An old shell; to the west; look in the old machine”, the message read.

‘Man, I **_hate_** these puzzles!’ Randy said.

It was then that the words “old shell”, “west” and “machine” stood out to him.

‘It must be the old factory on the city’s western outskirts!’ Randy said before he walked behind the bush and transformed into the Ninja.


	4. Chapter 4

At Blackmoon Estate, Julian had invited his girlfriend, Juniper O’ Leary, over while his parents were out.

‘So this is where you live, is it?’ Juniper asked.

‘Yes’, Julian said, ‘My father inherited this place from his father.’

‘Wow!’ Juniper said with amazement, ‘He must have been very wealthy.’

‘Well, my father descends from a long line of professional entertainers’, Julian said, ‘It was because of their talents that they became world-famous and wealthy.’

‘Anyway, Julian said, ‘How’s about I show you a little magic before my parents return?’

‘Ooh my’, Juniper said in a slightly excited voice, ‘I never knew you had such a cheeky personality.’

“Don’ worry’, Julian said, ‘You can be my assistant for this act.’

‘Like you needed to ask’, Juniper said.

Meanwhile, Clara had just parked the car in the garage and unlocked the doors.

‘That was a good result, wasn’t it?’ Thomas asked as he stood up.

‘Yes’, Clara said, ‘Your blood sugar level has dropped to a safe level again.’

‘I know’, Thomas said, ‘It’s not easy being a pre-diabetic.’

‘Anyway’, Clara said when she locked the car, ‘Let’s go inside.’

‘Right behind you’, Thomas said as Clara unlocked the door to the house.

Meanwhile, in the Day Room, Julian and Juniper had failed to hear them coming.

‘Julian said that he would be either in the T.V Room or the Day Room when we left’, Thomas said, ‘And I didn’t see him in the T.V Room.’

‘He must be in here then’, Clara said as she slowly opened the sliding screen door.

They were disappointed to see Julian kissing Juniper whilst lying on top of her on the sofa.

‘JULIAN!!’ Thomas said angrily, ‘Get off her this instant!!’

‘What the?’ Julian asked as he stood up, ‘When did you guys come home?’

‘Seems like you were too busy with something else to hear the car’, Clara replied, ‘We’re very disappointed in you.’

‘Mum’s right’, Thomas said, ‘You know all too well about how to treat your girlfriend, and this is **_not_** the way do to it!’

‘Sorry, father’, Julian said, ‘But I and Juniper are in love.’

‘Well, you’re not going to see each other again for a month as punishment for what you have done!’ Thomas said.

‘But…that’s not fair!’ Julian and Juniper said.

‘You should have thought twice before you invited Juniper over then, Julian’, Clara said, ‘I can’t believe that you would disobey us like this!’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest "chapter" - only three lines long!

Meanwhile, at the old factory on the western outskirts of the city, Randy (as the Ninja) found a note at the bottom of an old metal pail.

“Well done, Ninja. Your next clue is at school, ten steps through the front doors”, it read.

‘Ok’, Randy said as he ran towards Norrisville High (NHS).


	6. Chapter 6

Three nights later, Julian woke up to light tapping on his bedroom window.

‘Julian’, a familiar voice said, ‘It’s me, Juniper.’

‘Keep it down!’ Julian whispered, ‘My parents are asleep directly downstairs.’

‘Sorry’, Juniper whispered, ‘Anyway, could you please help with opening the window so I can get in?’

‘Sure’, Julian whispered before he unlatched and pushed the window up.’

‘Thanks’, Juniper said, ‘Now, where did we leave off last time?’

‘We were on the sofa in the Day Room kissing when my parents interrupted us’, Julian whispered, ‘What are you thinking?’

‘Well, I really want to finish what we were doing that day’, Juniper whispered.

‘But what about your parents?’ Julian asked.

‘Don’t worry’, Juniper replied, ‘They’re both deep sleepers, and I’ll be back in bed before they even wake up.’

‘Ok then’, Julian whispered, ‘But we’ll have to be completely silent so my parents don’t hear.’

‘Right’, Juniper whispered as she sat down on the bed, ‘Let’s go!’

At 9:00 the next morning, Thomas opened Julian’s door to find him still in bed.

‘Good morning, Julian’, he said, ‘How did you sleep last night?’

‘It was…incredibly…uh…peaceful’, Julian said while looking around uncomfortably.


	7. Chapter 7

‘This must be it!’ Randy thought as he ran over to the Eye of Eternities in the mosaic in the middle of the floor of the annex at NHS.

He then saw another note on the ground beside the golden coloured stone, so he picked it up and started reading.

“Well done again, Ninja’, it read, “Now, you must find the key to open the Sorcerer’s old prison to see your girlfriend again.”

‘Hm…’ Randy thought, ‘Where is that key?’

‘It was then he remembered that he had left it in his bedroom…at the old house!

‘Right’, he thought as he ran out the doors, ‘Time to get that key back!’

Fortunately, Claire had found an unusual-looking object hidden amongst bedsheets in an unopened box.

‘What is this?’ she thought, ‘I’ve never seen anything quite like it before.’

She was just about to put it in the recycling bin when Randy (as his normal self) burst through the door.

‘Ah, your back’, Claire said, ‘Do you know what this thing is?’

‘Yes’, Randy said, ‘It’s the key I need!’

‘For what?’ Claire asked.

‘Uh…’ Randy said, ‘I got my…uh…lock changed on my locker at school…and I need to clear it out for next year.’

‘Ok then’, Claire said, ‘Here you go.’

‘Thanks, mum’, Randy said before he ran outside and closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

‘Finally’, Randy thought as he burst though the front doors and into the annex of NHS, ‘I’ve got the key.’

Just before he inserted it into the Eye of Eternities, he decided to put the mask on to conceal his identity.

‘Right’, he thought as he inserted the key, ‘I’m going in.’

Meanwhile, Theresa was bound in the same chains that the Sorcerer was trapped by, when she noticed a faint glowing light above her.

‘What’s that?’ she thought as the light became gradually bigger and brighter until the Ninja appeared.

‘Don’t worry’, he said as he cut the chains, ‘I am here to save you.’

‘Ninja?’ Theresa said, ‘Thanks for coming to save me!’

‘No problem’, the Ninja said as he carried her out of the pit.

Suddenly, the sky went dark and the sound of thunder filled the air.

‘This can’t be good!’ Theresa thought.

‘Mwahahaha!’ a female voice cackled, ‘Now I’ve got you right where I want you!’

‘You must be the Sorceress!’ Randy said.

‘Well guessed, Ninja’, the Sorceress said, ‘Or should I say, Randy.’

‘What?’ Theresa gasped in response, ‘My crush is the Ninja?’

‘How do you know my identity?’ Randy asked.

‘Oh’, the Sorceress replied, ‘Let’s just say…that a certain rat told me!’

Suddenly, part of the floor collapsed, revealing a maze of pipes.

‘These are how all your friends were stanked by the Sorcerer over the two years that you have attended here’, the Sorceress said, ‘Now it’s time for me to get my revenge!’

At 1:00 that afternoon, Juniper was with her mother, Claudia, in the drinks isle at the supermarket when the ground started moving.

‘Take cover!’ Claudia said as the floor gave way into a deep chasm and items were thrown from the shelves, ‘The Norisu Fault has finally ruptured!’

Mum!’ Juniper shouted when she saw her mother get swallowed up by the chasm, ‘No!!’

Finally, the ground stopped moving after two terrifying minutes, leaving the supermarket and half the city destroyed.

‘Can’t believe…I actually survived that!’ Juniper thought as she started to make her way to the exit, navigating through a maze of obstacles along the way.

‘Shnasty!’ she thought when she stepped into a large, multi-coloured puddle of soda that was created when glass bottles hit the floor from the above shelves and smashed, ‘Now my feet and shoes are all sticky!’

She was completely overwhelmed when she finally got outside and discovered that the carpark was completely gone.

‘Oh my Ninja!’ she thought, ‘This is totally unrecognisable!’

Back at NHS, Randy had pinned the Sorceress against the wall and was about to destroy her when her necklace started to glow.

‘You won’t get rid of me that easily!’ she said when she threw Randy across the room.

‘Ow!’ he said when he hit the lockers, ‘She’s too hard to defeat!’

It was then that the Nomicon glowed.

‘What is it now, Nomicon?’ Randy thought as he opened it and fell backwards.

‘The necklace is the weakness’, the Nomicon said.

‘What the juice?’ Randy asked.

The doodle facing him facepalmed and showed him a pinkish-purple ball.

‘This is no time to play!’ Randy said, “I’m fighting the Sorceress!’

Suddenly, the ground beneath him collapsed and he woke up in the real world.

‘Right, Sorceress!’ he said before he jumped on top of her and used the Eye of Eternities to magically bound her with chains, ‘It’s time to end this!’

‘NOOO!’ the Sorceress yelled as Randy stabbed one of the Powerballs on her necklace with his sword, causing it to start glowing brightly.

‘Theresa!’ he shouted as the building started to collapse, ‘RUN!!’

‘But what about you?’ Theresa asked.

‘I’ll be out soon!’ Randy replied, ‘In the meantime, just go!’

‘Ok!’ Theresa said before she ran outside and a safe distance from the school.


	9. Chapter 9

Five minutes later, there was a huge explosion that consumed the building before the sky turned blue again.

Theresa then ran back to the edge of the crater where the front steps used to be and was horrified when she saw Randy lying motionless in the middle.

‘RANDY!!’ she shouted before she slid down the side and ran up to him, ‘NO!!’

It was then that people started to gather around the crater, including the local news crew.

‘We’re reporting to you from the location of Norrisville High School, which has been destroyed by a huge explosion within the last quarter of an hour…’ the reporter said into a microphone.

Meanwhile, Theresa was crying over Randy’s body at the bottom of the crater.

‘I can’t believe it!’ she sobbed, ‘You were the best Ninja, and now you’re gone!’

She briefly lifted the mask and gave Randy a kiss.

‘Thank you for saving me and everyone else, Randy’, she sobbed before she stood up and climbed out of the crater.

‘I can’t believe my best friend is gone!’ Howard sobbed before everyone began crying.

Over the next few minutes, there was an unusual red light coming from the crater as Randy stood up and climbed out.

‘Randy!!’ Theresa exclaimed as she ran up to and hugged him, ‘You’re alive!’

‘I told you that I would make it through’, Randy said.

In response, everyone gasped.

‘What?’ they asked, ‘The Ninja **_is_** Randy Cunningham?’

‘Yes’, Randy replied when he took the mask off, ‘However, I am also the last Ninja, since the Sorceress is now gone.’

‘So, this city is peaceful once more then?’ everyone asked.

‘Yes’, Randy replied, ‘And it will be forever now.’

Back at the supermarket, time had rewound itself to just before the earthquake happened; since the Sorceress had caused it in the first place, it never occurred, plus the Norisu Faultline disappeared from underneath the city.

‘Mum’, Juniper said, ‘I have this to show you.’

‘What is it?’ Claudia asked.

Juniper then showed her a white stick-like object with a plus on it.

Back at the crater, which had turned back into NHS, Julian was standing outside with his parents when Juniper ran up to him.

‘Julian!’ she said, ‘I’ve got some amazing news!’

‘What is it?’ Julian asked.

‘It’s this’, Juniper replied when she showed him the object in her hand.

‘No, really?’ Julian said, ‘I can’t believe it!’

It was then that Thomas walked over to them and noticed the object in Juniper’s hand.

‘How do you explain this then, son?’ he asked.

‘Well, father’, Julian said nervously, ‘I…it’s a l…long story.’

‘So, what is it?’ Thomas said, ‘We would both like to hear about this.’

‘Ok, I admit’, Julian said, ‘She came around a couple of nights after you caught us in the Day Room that time. I opened my window to let her in while you were asleep downstairs, and everything else followed.’

‘I see’, Clara said, ‘So, you disobeyed us again by secretly arranging for this to happen?’

Julian nodded in response.

‘Well, at least you told the truth finally’, Clara said.

‘So you’re not mad at me?’ Julian asked.

‘How could we be?’ Thomas asked, ‘We have a grandchild on the way!’

Meanwhile, Randy, Theresa and everyone else had gathered in the hall.

‘Oh, Randy’, Theresa said as the crowd formed a heart shape around them, ‘Let’s go and get married one day!’

‘I agree’, Randy said as they kissed.

**The End!!**


End file.
